Puis je t'ai rencontré
by Lijuma
Summary: Ce n'était supposé être que de l'amusement... Un jeu, que du sexe. Je n'ai jamais pensé tomber autant amoureuse. C'est ce qui est arrivée et ça craint ! Traduction avec l'accord de TwilightLoz.
1. Chapitre 1

Cette fiction est très sexuelle et n'est pas recommandée pour les personnes ayant moins de 18 ans !

* * *

Chapitre 1

Je marchai à travers le couloir surpeuplé et vers mon premier cours.

\- Vous devez être Isabella, dit l'homme se levant de son bureau.

\- Bella, corrigeai-je en lui tendant ma feuille de présence qu'il posa à l'avant de son bureau et m'assigna vers la chaise vide au-devant de la salle.

Je ne remarquai même pas le dieu du sexe assis à côté de moi jusqu'au moment où je tournai la tête et le vis.

Oh mon dieu mes yeux viennent tout juste de sortir de ma tête.

L'homme aux cheveux bronze et aux yeux noirs assis à côté de moi était magnifique.

Je devais tourner la tête dans l'autre direction ou j'allais probablement commencer à baver comme un chien avec de la viande devant lui.

Je pouvais sentir ses yeux brûlants sur moi tandis que je tentais de me concentrer sur l'enseignant bavardant, mais c'était inutile.

Je jetai un œil à la beauté à côté de moi et le vis me regarder. Je pensai d'abord qu'il regardait mon visage mais ce n'était pas le cas, il était en train de regarder mes seins et ne semblait même pas dérangé d'avoir été surpris.

Je levai mon sourcil droit et il me sourit, envoyant mon corps dans une folle envie de lui. Si nous n'étions pas dans une salle de cours à l'heure actuelle je serais en train de déchirer ses vêtements et de le prendre maintenant. Je roulai mes jambes l'une contre l'autre et sentit mon clitoris se frotter contre mon sous-vêtement.

Il était douloureux et appelait à être touché, je pus sentir à quel point j'étais mouillée en imaginant cet étranger à côté de moi sur le banc maintenant, sur le sol, sur mon lit, dans ma voiture. Je me fichais de l'endroit mais j'en avais besoin. Regardant son torse, je pus voir les faibles muscles à travers sa veste, mais il était trop couvert pour que je l'inspecte.

Je pus voir la bosse dans son pantalon me disant qu'il était excité. Je léchai mes lèvres et me mordis la lèvre tout en le regardant de haut en bas Je reportai mon attention sur l'avant de la salle de classe essayant de retenir la moiteur et la douleur qui se tenaient en bas.

Je pense que j'aurai probablement à nettoyer la place quand je me lèverai. Je bougeai une nouvelle fois, cherchant une certaine libération.

Le cours sembla durer une éternité tandis que j'avais une bataille intérieure avec moi-même. Je voulais baisser mon jean et mettre mes doigts si loin et frotter mon clitoris jusqu'à exploser mais je ne pouvais pas.

Essayer de me retenir de bondir sur cet inconnu à côté de moi commençait à devenir difficile.

Une fois que la sonnerie retentit, je soupirai, me levai et jetai un rapide coup d'œil à la chaise, c'était bon. Je rangeai mes affaires le plus vite possible. J'ai besoin de toilettes pour soulager cet insupportable besoin d'orgasme qui s'est construit en moi.

J'allai au bureau principal et attendis pendant que le professeur signait le papier pour moi, je lui arrachai presque des mains et couru hors de la pièce.

Je marchai rapidement le long du couloir essayant de trouver ces putains de toilettes que je ne trouvais pas. J'étais prête à aller dans ma voiture quand je sentis quelqu'un m'attraper par la taille et me conduire dans les toilettes.

Je regardai pour voir le dieu du sexe me pousser contre les éviers.

Il m'embrassa parfaitement mais avec une certaine nécessité, nos langues dansant ensemble comme si nous étions fait l'un pour l'autre, ses mains parcourant mon dos jusqu'à attraper mon cul, il le pressa puis me leva pour que je puisse être assise sur les éviers, enroulant mes jambes autour de lui, mettant mes mains autour de son cou et jouant avec ses doux cheveux.

Je pus entendre un ronronnement de sa part qui me rendit folle, je lui retirai sa veste et levai son tee-shirt au-dessus de sa tête, exposant ses abdos parfaitement sculptés.

Il avait une faible tablette de 6, je fis doucement parcourir mes doigts sur son corps et sa bosse sembla s'agrandir. Il attrapa mes cheveux, tira ma tête en arrière, embrassa mon lobe d'oreille, tira gentiment dessus et descendit à ma clavicule et à ma gorge tout en se débarrassant de mon haut en un temps record. Il poussa les coupes de mon soutien-gorge vers le bas et commença à me masser le sein, j'haletai de plaisir quand le bout de son pouce frotta mes mamelons désormais durs. Il amena le gauche à sa bouche, suçant et léchant.

Mes mains allèrent à ses cheveux et je gémis de plaisir, je pouvais sentir la douleur de mon sexe alors qu'il était déjà mouillé, attendant un peu d'action.

Il joua avec le bouton de mon jean et le tira rapidement vers le bas avec mes sous-vêtements, me laissant exposée.

Ses doigts froids se firent un passage jusqu'à mon sexe, c'était comme s'il criait pour son toucher.

Il me surprit en tirant mes deux jambes, me faisant mettre mes mains de chaque côté de l'évier pour m'empêcher de tomber. Il se pencha et lécha gentiment mon bourgeon, envoyant des frissons dans tout mon corps, je gémis de plaisir et penchai ma tête en arrière tandis qu'il lécha, suça, et pinça mon bourgeon bombé.

Il inséra doucement un doigt puis un autre, me faisant gémir et fermer les yeux de plaisir.

Je pouvais sentir mes seins rebondirent alors qu'il pompait en moi avec ses doigts, me rendant toute chaude et transpirante, sa langue massa avec expertise mon bourgeon, m'envoyant dans l'oubli. Mes muscles se contractèrent et je fus envoyée au septième ciel, ma libération étant finalement venue. J'étais essoufflée et transpirante quand je m'accrochai à lui et creusai mes ongles dans son dos.

Mon corps tremblait du merveilleux orgasme que je venais d'avoir, je levai les yeux à ce garçon qui me regardait de haut avec ses yeux dorés.

J'aurai juré qu'ils étaient noir tout à l'heure ?

Dieu sait que je m'en fichais. Je descendis des éviers et m'agenouillai devant lui, descendis son jean et sortis sa bosse de son boxer.

Je ne pus m'empêcher d'haleter à la grosse, blanche et froide bite quand je mis ma main autour d'une grande partie de sa longueur.

Je commençai doucement à le pomper et il haleta de plaisir. Je pus sentir ses yeux sur moi donc je léchai le bout et il mit ses mains dans mes cheveux, me suppliant de le faire. Je pris sa longueur dans ma bouche et suça, lécha et le pompa, toujours tout à la fois. Ses hanches bougeaient rapidement et durement tandis qu'il approchait de son orgasme.

J'allai de plus en plus vite tandis que les muscles de son estomac se contractèrent et sa poigne sur mes cheveux se fit si dure que cela me fit mal, mais c'était davantage plaisant de savoir qu'il allait exploser.

Il tira sa charge dans ma bouche et j'avalai et léchai le bout de sa bite dure comme la pierre une nouvelle fois. Il me releva, me remit sur l'évier et s'inséra rapidement dans mon sexe trempée.

J'haletai à la douleur mais c'était trop plaisant pour l'arrêter.

Il commença à pomper doucement pour commencer jusqu'à ce que je creuse mes ongles dans son dos et le tienne sur moi pendant que nous nous balancions tous deux de plus en plus vite, ses mains étaient en train de creuser ma taille et sa tête était dans le creux de mon cou.

Nous étions tous les deux haletant et en sueur de notre séance jusqu'à ce que j'entende quelqu'un dehors.

\- Merde-de… haletai-je, ne voulant pas que ça se termine.

Le garçon me porta aisément, me fit entrer dans la cabine de toilette et poussa facilement du pied nos vêtements avec.

Il s'assit sur les toilettes et je continuai de monter et descendre, mes seins dansant sous son visage et il les massa et lécha mes mamelons, me faisant haleter. Je mis ma main sur ma bouche mais continuai doucement quand nous entendîmes des bruits de pas.

Nous pouvions entendre quelqu'un dans la cabine à côté de nous, je dus mettre ma tête dans le creux du cou de ce mâle sexy pour m'empêcher de gémir de plaisir alors qu'il s'enfonçait davantage et davantage en moi étant de plus en plus sauvage et allant plus vite.

Son arome m'envoya des frissons dans tout le corps, comment est-ce même possible pour quelqu'un de sentir si sexy ? Il me rendait folle !

Nous étions tous les deux haletant au moment où la personne partit, je pouvais sentir mon second orgasme en chemin tandis qu'il suçait mes mamelons et pilonnait en moi.

\- Oh… Oh mon dieu, j'haletai me tenant à cet étranger et rejetant la tête en arrière.

Il sembla que mes yeux roulèrent à l'arrière de ma tête, vague après vague de pure extase. Sa poigne se serra une nouvelle fois sur moi et il se raidit et grogna à quelques reprises.

\- Merde ! dit-il quand son liquide chaud alla en moi, nous rendant tous deux sans énergie et haletant pour reprendre notre souffle.

Après quelques minutes, je relâchai l'étranger devant moi et essayai de retrouver mes vêtements, je remis mon soutien-gorge tandis que ce bel homme retrouvait ses vêtements et les enfilait. Alors que je me penchai pour prendre ma culotte et mon jean, il gifla mon cul, me faisant couiner.

Je rigolai et il rigola tandis que nous remîmes nos vestes.

\- C'était… Sympa, dis-je en rougissant et me mordant la lèvre inférieure.

Il rit, me tendit mon sac, ouvrit la porte de la cabine et sortit, je regardai dans le miroir et essayai d'apprivoiser le désordre sur ma tête mais cela ne fonctionna pas.

\- Merci… dis-je en attendant le nom de l'étranger.

\- Edward.

\- Edward… répétai-je en souriant. Je suis Bella, dis-je marchant vers la porte des toilettes du personnel, je n'avais même pas remarqué que nous étions dans les toilettes du personnel.

Je jetai un œil et sortis rapidement dans le couloir avec Edward près de moi.

\- A plus, dis-je en souriant et allant à mon prochain cours.

Je me sentis vivante et heureuse toute la journée au fil des cours qui se succédaient, je ne pus me concentrer sur rien d'autre qu'Edward. Je ne peux pas croire que j'ai fait l'amour le premier jour d'école avec un mec au hasard.

Ce n'est clairement pas mon genre mais c'était vraiment génial, y penser me rendit de nouveau mouillée et mon corps supplia pour en ravoir.

* * *

S'il vous plaît postez des reviews, ça me donnera la motivation d'écrire rapidement la suite ! Merci ! :)


	2. Chapitre 2

Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews :)

* * *

\- Edward.

\- Edward… répétai-je en souriant. Je suis Bella, dis-je marchant vers la porte des toilettes du personnel, je n'avais même pas remarqué que nous étions dans les toilettes du personnel.

Je jetai un œil et sortis rapidement dans le couloir avec Edward près de moi.

-A plus, dis-je en souriant et allant à mon prochain cours.

Je me sentis vivante et heureuse toute la journée au fil des cours qui se succédaient, je ne pus me concentrer sur rien d'autre qu'Edward. Je ne peux pas croire que j'ai fait l'amour le premier jour d'école avec un mec au hasard.

Ce n'est clairement pas mon genre mais c'était vraiment génial, y penser me rendit de nouveau mouillée et mon corps supplia pour en ravoir.

* * *

Chapitre 2

Je me tenais dans la douche et touchais doucement mon sexe palpitant, voulant davantage de ce que j'avais eu ce matin, mes doigts massant gentiment mon bourgeon gonflé, mon souffle devenant lourd je frottai plus rapidement, j'insérai un doigt puis un autre et poussais en va et vient. L'eau frappant mes mamelons durs me fit atteindre l'orgasme assez vite.

Mon corps frissonna tandis que je me tins à la douche pour me soutenir. Je pus sentir l'humidité couler le long de mes jambes déjà mouillées, penser à Edward me faisait le vouloir davantage, sentir sa dure bite en moi me pilonner.

Il faisait chanter mon corps et j'avais besoin de plus.

Je sortis de la douche et remarquai de petites marques sur ma taille, je me regardai dans le long miroir du plancher et fus assez choquée par ce que je vis.

J'avais des marques de doigts sur tout le corps et de petites ecchymoses en formation. Mon cuir chevelu n'était toujours pas agréable mais cela ne faisait pas mal. J'appuyai sur l'une des ecchymoses et elle tourna au blanc puis redevînt visible. Je me brossai puis m'installai dans un sommeil bienheureux avec Edward, l'étranger avec qui j'avais couché brutalement dans les toilettes du personnel.

Le jour suivant je ne pus m'empêcher de chercher Edward des yeux mais je ne le vis pas de la journée, ni non plus la semaine suivante.

Mon corps le voulait, sentir son toucher et l'avoir en moi. Qu'importe le nombre de fois que je me masturbais, ce n'était pas la même chose que quand c'était lui qui comblait mes besoins ardents.

C'était juste un coup d'un soir, c'est ce que je me répétais mais je ne voulais pas que ce soit le cas.

Personne ne peut me faire sentir comme il le fait, il fait chanter mon corps de bonheur.

Après une semaine et deux jours, pas que je compte, il revînt finalement à l'école. Je me dis que j'allais la jouer cool comme si je m'en fichais mais au fond je ne m'en fichais pas. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, ce n'est pas comme si nous étions amis, mais la manière dont mon corps réagit quand je pense à lui est insensée.

-Bella… dit Edward quand nous arrivâmes en même temps en biologie, je levai les yeux vers lui et il me coupa le souffle en une seconde.

Mon cœur battait la chamade tandis que je regardais ses yeux profondément dorés.

-Edward, dis-je un peu plus bas que ce que je voulais.

Je pus sentir la contraction dans ma culotte quand son parfum m'atteignit, me rendant folle une nouvelle fois.

J'essayai de marcher dans la salle aussi détendue et calme que possible mais ce ne fut pas le cas, je trébuchai une fois mais réussis à me remettre en place avant de tomber.

Je m'assis et essayai de garder les yeux vers le devant de la classe mais sentir les yeux d'Edward sur moi était une torture, je ne pus m'empêcher de jeter un rapide coup d'œil et il me souriait.

Je rougis et gardai les yeux devant à part les 3-4 fois où je le regardai, il ne retira jamais son regard de moi.

C'était comme s'il me déshabillé des yeux une nouvelle fois.

Le cours finit trop lentement à mon goût, j'eus l'impression que j'allais être sur le point d'exploser quand je sortis finalement de la chaude salle.

Je marchai en dehors de l'école dans l'air froid et pris quelques profondes respirations et allai directement à ma voiture. Je ne pouvais rester à l'école pour mon dernier cours avec Mr Dieu du Sexe étant complètement sexy et me faisant foutrement vouloir lui sauter dessus et le chevaucher.

-Tu ne devrais pas sécher un cours, j'entendis sa voix sexy derrière moi quand je déverrouillai ma voiture, je pris une vacillante respiration et me tournai pour faire face à ces yeux magnifiques.

\- Toi non plus, donc tu devrais y aller, dis-je en essayant de rester calme mais ce sourire qu'il me fit rendit mon corps complètement réceptif.

Je pouvais sentir mon sexe déjà mouillée attendant ces doigts sexy, cette merveilleuse langue puis cette énorme bite.

-Où vas-tu ? J'haussai les épaules, complètement incertaine, ouvris la porte et jetai mon sac à l'arrière. D'accord… On se voit plus tard alors, dit-il en se retournant et me laissant presque haletante, me tenant à la voiture pour me soutenir.

\- Salut… dis-je à bout de souffle, entrant dans la voiture et conduisant loin de l'école.

Je ne savais pas où aller donc je continuai de conduire jusqu'à arriver sur une plage silencieuse à 30 minutes de l'école. Je sortis de ma voiture et le vent frappa fortement mon visage et mes cheveux. Ce n'était pas un bon jour pour la plage mais ce n'était jamais un bon jour à Forks.

Je marchai de plus en plus loin de ma voiture et plus près de l'eau, je jure que je pouvais goûter le sel de l'eau dans ma bouche tandis que je regardais la plage vide.

L'eau remontait, elle se balançait fortement tandis que le vent s'améliorait désormais. Je soupirai et m'assis sur la pierre à côté de l'eau pour regarder simplement dans l'inconnu.

-Tu ne devrais pas être seul sur cette plage vide, dit sa belle voix me faisant sursauter et me retourner, mes cheveux m'empêchant de bien voir le dieu se tenant près de moi.

\- Tu ne devrais vraiment pas faire ça ! Tu m'as fait peur, dis-je en repoussant les cheveux de mon visage et mettant ma main sur ma poitrine haletante d'où je pus sentir mon cœur s'affoler.

\- Désolé… dit-il en me souriant alors que je me débrouillais pour calmer mon cœur et respirer normalement.

Il s'assit à côté de moi et regarda la mer.

Pour une fois je ne ressentais pas le besoin urgent de lui sauter dessus, c'était vraiment confortable d'être juste assis ici à ne rien faire.

-Dis, pourquoi es-tu là ? demandai-je en fronçant les sourcils mais sans le regarder. Quand il ne me répondit pas je le regardai et il me sourit. Tu m'as suivi, pas vrai ? demandai-je en haussant les sourcils.

\- Peut-être, il haussa les épaules et regarda de nouveau la mer en souriant.

\- Pour avoir une autre partie de jambe en l'air ? je lui souris en retour et il haussa les épaules mais ne dit rien. Alors pourquoi m'as-tu suivi ?

\- Curieux de voir où tu allais.

\- Harceleur, rigolai-je et il rit.

\- Tu adores ça.

\- Peut-être, je souris et nous nous regardâmes pendant une longue minute.

Je ne pouvais empêcher la façon dont mon corps réagissait face à lui, c'était comme si j'étais sa marionnette et il tirait les ficelles.

Mon cœur accéléra tandis que je regardai ces belles lèvres roses, voulant les avoir sur les miennes, le goûter et pas seulement sa bouche.

Lécher chaque partie de son corps, le laisser faire tout ce qu'il veut et dont il a rêvé de moi.

Je pouvais me sentir devenir excitée par le simple fait de le regarder et sentir son bel arome musqué, mon corps le demandant et je le voulus.

Non, j'avais besoin de lui ou à ce rythme je ne passerai pas la nuit.

Je ne sais pas ce qui me prit mais je me penchai et l'embrassai.

Il se figea durant une seconde puis me rendit mon baiser, doux et sucré au début jusqu'à ce que mon corps cri pour lui et son toucher.

Sa langue effleura gentiment ma lèvre inférieure, voulant que je lui fasse signe de continuer donc j'ouvris ma bouche et nos langues se rencontrèrent presque immédiatement, dansant ensemble.

Il me prit par surprise quand il glissa ses mains à ma taille et me tira pour que je sois assise sur ses genoux à califourchon sur lui.

Je mis mes mains autour de son cou et dû me retirer quand je manquai d'air.

Il ne s'arrêta pas, il commença doucement à embrasser mon cou, mon oreille et ma clavicule gentiment puis plus fortement tandis que mes mains allèrent dans ses doux cheveux bronze.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de gémir quand ses mains se firent un chemin sous mon manteau et mon haut vers la peau nue de mon dos.

Je voulus juste le coincer et le prendre directement mais je voulais que ça dure et en profiter.

Je poussai ma veste de mes épaules, retirai mes mains de ses cheveux et il alla sur le sable en dessous de nous.

Je regardai autour de nous et sentis une ruée en moi.

\- Nous sommes seuls, dit sa voix profonde tandis qu'il continuait de m'embrasser le cou et de descendre de plus en plus bas.

Il retira mon haut en un temps record, le vent fit lever tous mes cheveux de mon corps mais je m'en fichai. J'avais chaud de passion et je lui retirai sa veste et son haut.

Mes mains parcoururent son corps de rêve et il laissa échapper un ronronnement qui fit complètement sauter mon corps d'excitation.

Ses mains étaient sur mes cuisses tandis qu'il se frottait d'avant en arrière, me rendant de plus en plus mouillée.

Une minute nous étions assis et la suivante j'étais sur le dos allongée sur nos manteaux, je déroulai mes jambes de lui et souris au dieu au-dessus de moi pendant qu'il enlevait mes bottes et mon jean sans effort.

Il embrassa ma jambe et se déplaça doucement pour embrasser et lécher ma jambe et ma cuisse jusqu'à arriver à ma culotte noire.

Mon souffle devînt plus rapide quand il la retira et sa langue effleura mon clitoris désormais gonflé .Il travailla savamment sa magie avec sa langue et ses doigts.

Mon dos s'arqua pour lui, mes jambes serrées autour de sa tête et mes mains creusant le sable.

J'eus l'impression que tout mon corps était vivant quand je sentis que j'approchais de l'orgasme que j'attendais.

-Ohhh… gémis-je en sentant tout mon corps se tendre. S'il te plaît… Edward, dis-je en attrapant ses cheveux et me sentant complètement débordée.

Mon corps se tendit, mon souffle était erratique et mon corps était allumé quand l'orgasme me traversa.

Je retombai une nouvelle fois sur le dos et mon corps se détendit pendant quelques secondes tandis que j'essayai de me remettre de cette incroyable expérience que je venais de revivre.

C'était mon tour et je savais que je ne pouvais pas décevoir après cela.

Je l'enfourchai et le poussai en arrière, je descendis son jean et son boxer et regardai rapidement autour pour m'assurer que nous étions seuls. Je regardai la grosse longueur devant moi et ne pus m'empêcher d'haleter un peu. Je fis doucement travailler ma main de haut en bas.

Edward rejeta la tête en arrière et ferma les yeux, je souris, léchai le bout et il haleta quand je mis une grande partie de sa bite dans ma bouche.

Mes mains jouèrent avec ses boules tandis que je suçais et léchais. Les gémissements de plaisir d'Edward me rendirent davantage déterminée.

Ses mains vinrent dans mes cheveux emportés par le vent, je regardai vers le haut et je rencontrai ces beaux yeux dorés. Le regard de pure euphorie sur son visage fit mon cœur tambouriner dans ma poitrine alors que je continuai ma mission de remplir ses besoins.

En moins de temps pour le dire ses yeux étaient fermement fermés, son corps se raidit et il libéra sa charge dans ma bouche.

Sans réfléchir j'avalai et me léchai les lèvres, le goût salé de ses jus et la mer allèrent dans ma bouche et le long de ma gorge. Mais c'est comme si sa propre odeur est mélangé avec ses jus, quelque chose dont je n'ai pas à me plaindre.

Pendant qu'il revenait sur terre, nous nous allongeâmes l'un à côté de l'autre dans un silence plaisant, ses doigts jouant gentiment et tirant mes mamelons durcis.

Mon corps se sentit prêt, prêt pour le plaisir et prêt pour lui, ses mains descendirent doucement le long de mon estomac, ce qui donna des picotements à ma peau.

Ses doigts encerclèrent doucement ma partie sensible tandis qu'il suça mon mamelon dans sa bouche et le massa avec sa langue.

Je gémis quand mon corps brûla de désir, j'avais besoin de lui et il avait besoin de moi maintenant.

Je le repoussai et vis qu'il était déjà prêt pour moi, je montai sur lui et mis doucement le bout de son érection en moi. J'haletai alors qu'il ouvrait doucement mon sexe déjà mouillé.

Je m'enfonçai doucement de plus en plus sur lui jusqu'à ce que nous soyons à une longueur confortable, je montai et descendis alors doucement.

Sa tête repartit vers l'arrière, les mains sur mon cul et les yeux fermés. Nos respirations devinrent lourdes et rapides tandis que nous prenions un rythme l'un avec l'autre.

Le vent envoya frénétiquement mes cheveux sur mon visage quand je rejetai la tête en arrière et fermai les yeux.

Ses mains parcoururent doucement mon corps, me donnant l'impression que ma peau brulait de désir, je me tins à ses jambes tout en cherchant de l'air.

-Ahh… Putain Bella… siffla Edward de manière sexy quand nous accélérâmes tous deux.

Mes seins rebondissaient et je m'avançai et mis mes mains de chaque côté de sa tête, il garda ses mains sur mon cul et pompa en moi encore plus vite.

J'eus l'impression qu'il allait de plus en plus profondément avec l'élan qu'il prit en allant plus rapidement.

Mon corps commença à se tendre quand j'atteins mon apogée, mon souffle devînt halètements et mon corps entier trembla de plaisir.

Edward se raidit sous moi et sa poigne sur mon cul se serra jusqu'à être presque douloureuse quand son orgasme le frappa.

-Ahh…

\- Bella… Putain ! haleta-t-il et il détendit finalement sa poigne mortelle de moi. Je m'effondrai sur sa poitrine et essayai de me remettre mais nous étions une masse de sueur et avions la respiration lourdes pendant quelques minutes.

Je commençai à ressentir le froid assez rapidement, je m'éloignai doucement d'Edward et m'assis à côté de lui quand je remarquai à quel point la mer était proche.

-Oh… Merde, dis-je en sautant et essayant de trouver mes vêtements, je parvins à mettre mon soutien-gorge et mon haut mais ne pus trouver ma culotte et mon jean.

Edward rit tout en se préparant doucement.

Edward me jeta ma culotte et je la mis aussi vite que possible, mais être maladroite n'était jamais une bonne chose.

Je réussis à mettre mon jean mais juste au moment où j'allais mettre mes chaussures, l'eau arriva jusqu'à nous et me fit courir loin d'elle. Edward parvînt à attraper nos manteaux juste à temps.

-De justesse, je ris et me tins au bras d'Edward pour mettre mes chaussures.

Il mit mon manteau autour de moi tandis que nous marchâmes doucement pour revenir au parking où je remarquai sa Volvo à côté de ma voiture.

Nous restâmes dans un silence plaisant pendant quelques minutes quand nous arrivâmes aux voitures jusqu'à ce que mon estomac gargouille.

-Tu as faim ?

\- Juste un peu, dis-je en baissant les yeux et rougissant.

J'avais espéré qu'il n'entende pas cela mais le fait qu'il l'ait entendu me donna une couleur tomate.

-Laisse-moi t'amener dîner, dit-il sans réfléchir.

L'étincelle brillant entre nous ne venait définitivement pas de mon imagination quand nous avions couché ensemble ou peut-être que ce n'était pas juste coucher ensemble mais faire l'amour ? Mais c'est-ce que font les couples et nous ne sommes certainement pas un couple… Ou le sommes-nous ? Je ne sais même pas ce que nous sommes.

-Je… Je ne peux pas je dois bientôt être chez moi…, dis-je peu sûr de moi.

-S'il te plaît, c'est juste un dîner… dit-il en mettant ses deux mains dans les poches de son jean et se penchant contre ma voiture de manière sexy.

Bon dieu, comment puis-je dire non à ça ?

-D'accord… j'haussai les épaules et il marcha jusqu'à sa voiture.

\- Je vais conduire puis te reconduirai ici pour ta voiture, dit-il en ouvrant la portière côté passager pour moi, j'haussai les épaules et entrai dans la voiture.

* * *

Je n'aime pas particulièrement l'idée de différencier faire l'amour et coucher ensemble… Pour moi dans les deux cas c'est le plaisir de deux êtres humains souhaitant partager ce moment avec l'autre personne, que ce soit par amour ou purement sexuel. Qu'en pensez-vous ?

J'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre :)

L'auteur fait quelques alternances de temps en temps avec des phrases au présent. Préféreriez-vous que j'en change certaines pour les mettre au passé ?


End file.
